


Подарок

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Макс выбирает Энн подарок.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/Max
Kudos: 2





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem. Бета la-renarde.

Когда между ними все только завертелось (нет, раньше — когда Энн спасла ее), Макс начала прямо-таки преследовать навязчивая мысль: нужно сделать Энн подарок. Не для того, чтобы отплатить за хорошее — побрякушками меру ее благодарности не покроешь. Но чтобы у Энн было что-то, напоминавшее о Макс, даже если судьба разведет их (разведет, неизбежно, понимала она), чтобы вещь эта оставалась с ней, пробуждая хоть иногда в памяти жаркие ночи, что они делили, прикосновения рук, минуты откровенности — о, как ценны они были с неразговорчивой Энн. Глупое желание, эгоистичное: воспоминания ранят, обрекают бежать прочь, совершать ошибки, не дают спать по ночам и спустя годы тлеют золой, причиняя боль — но на многое ли, кроме как стать воспоминанием, не быть забытой, Макс могла претендовать? Для девочки, начинавшей свой путь рабыней на плантации отца, и это много, понимала она. Большинство таких, как она, просто исчезали бесследно, не нужные даже своим отцам — не то что кому-то еще. Макс даже Элинор оказалась не нужна, и то, что она позволила себе забыться, строить иллюзии о непозволительной роскоши долгой жизни вместе, будет, верно, мучить ее до гробовой доски.  
Бродя по рынку, Макс примеривалась, перебирала товар — что из этого понравится Энн, пригодится ей? Дорогие ткани: плотные, расшитые золотой нитью, и невесомо тонкие, в полоску и цветочек, синие, зеленые, розовые — в Нассау их можно было купить дешевле, чем в других колониях, но менее роскошно выглядеть они не переставали; украшения — кольца, серьги, браслеты, ожерелья — все до последней сережки с захваченных кораблей, принадлежавшие прежде благородным дамам; пусть Энн не особенно любит лишние побрякушки, но, может, они будут напоминать ей о жизни на корабле? Энн скучала по морю, и Макс понимала ее: горько было сознавать, что нынешняя жизнь не заменит Энн потерянного. Корабли, соленый ветер в лицо, охота за добычей и постоянные опасности ей привычны и необходимы, это Энн любит, а роль совладелицы борделя — скорее уж ноша, которую она неохотно на себя взвалила, и не больно-то хороша в этом. Даже торговля наводками — то немногое, что связывает их сейчас с пиратской жизнью, это да клиенты — бизнес, больше подходящий Макс, Энн в таких делах смыслит мало.  
«Корабль, — ответ пришел к Макс, когда она стояла на берегу и смотрела на гавань Нассау. — Нам нужен корабль. Я могу вернуть Энн её прежнюю жизнь».  
У Энн будет свой корабль, даже если это значит, что однажды она уплывет на нем от Макс и не вернется.  
— Забери у Джека черную метку, — потребовала она у Вейна, когда тот пришел к ней за информацией о таинственном грузе Неда Лоу.


End file.
